1. Field
The present invention relates generally to representing and predicting human behavior into layers of perception.
2. Background
Predicting aspects of human and organizational behavior is an integral task in accurately predicting the performance of large groups of people. The variability and independence exhibited by people are often difficult to represent accurately in virtual environments, such as predictive simulations. Many challenges exist for researchers to predict human and organizational behavioral change based on quantitative methods and studies. For instance, researchers have difficulty in predicting whether an individual will change his behavior under particular organizational scenarios. Further, predicting changes at the organizational level is even more complex than understanding changes at the individual level. However, predicting human behavior under changing conditions is a beneficial tool for observers who must make decisions based on an understanding of how people will behave under changing conditions.
The accurate prediction of human behavior may be applied to a wide range of applications, including organizational change. For instance, predictions of human behavior may be used by policy makers to estimate changes in migrant behavior resulting from deterrent actions and modifications in a country's immigration policies. The predictions may be used to assess behavior by specific demographic groups within the country's immigrant population. In another example, predictions of human behavior may be used by military personnel to assess a candidate's perception on a particular military program. Military personnel may use this information to determine whether modifications need to be made in recruiting policies. In light of these applications, it is beneficial for decision makers to have access to predictive information on human behavior so that policies and rules may be implemented effectively.
Accordingly, what is desired is an accurate means of decomposing human behavior into quantifiable layers of perception so that decision makers may estimate decisions and conclusions made by people, affected by changes in various scenarios and situations, based on these perceptions.